In one aspect, the invention relates to an absorbent article that includes an elastically elongatable panel. The elastically elongatable panel may be obtained by cutting a compound material web having elastic and non-elastic regions and that is adapted to be used as a closure element. The compound material web comprises a nonwoven web forming a first outer side of the compound material web, an elastomeric material disposed on the nonwoven web, a nonwoven material disposed on the elastomeric material and forming a second outer side of the compound material web and at least one non-elastic strip of a fastening material.
EP 2301502 A1 discloses the manufacture of compound material webs useful as closure elements, by laminating elastic strips in between two flat nonwoven webs. This publication discloses that a reinforcement strip is inserted between two adjacent elastically stretchable film strips. A strip of fastening material is joined to the reinforcement strip, which prevents the nonwoven material from uncontrollably tearing when the compound material web is under tension. The reinforcement strip also overlaps with the elastically stretchable film strip.
A compound material web with elastic and non-elastic areas is also disclosed in EP1736306A1. Elastic and non-elastic areas are formed in this publication by applying a continuous layer of adhesive. The continuous layer of adhesive reinforces the material to a sufficient degree whereas a discontinuous application of adhesive on the elastically stretchable film strips allows the web to elongate in its cross-direction. Bit it is believed that subsequent attachment of a fastening material on the outer side of the web can be problematic because the material below the hook strip is reinforced only by a continuous adhesive layer.
EP2340796A1 discloses a compound material web having a fastening material that is glued externally onto one of two flat nonwoven webs. In order to give the material sufficient strength an additional non-elastic strip of material is provided as reinforcement on the opposite side. It is believed however that the application of two opposing non-elastic material strips may be overly expensive from a material as well as process point of view.
EP768075B1 discloses an absorbent article with lateral closure elements which do not have any elastic areas. The necessary overall elasticity of the disposable nappy is achieved by arranging an elastic element in the waist region. The closure elements in this publication are in the form of lateral wings that are “rigid” and presumably are not elastically elongatable. The closure elements include a fastening material which is at least partially covered by a protective layer of nonwoven. The nonwoven here extends over the hooks of the fastening material with the result that fastening of the protective layer may be insufficient.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an absorbent article having at least one elastically elongatable panel, which can be produced in a cost-effective and simple manner and which permits reliable attachment of a fastening material.
It is believed that the object of the invention can be accomplished by joining at least one of the layers forming the elastically elongatable panel directly to the top surface of a fastening material in an area, which is free of any hook projections.